The present invention relates to a disk storing system for a so-called auto-changer type disk player in which a disk such as a record or a compact disk (CD) is automatically taken out of a shelf and placed on a turn table for reproduction.
It is well known that, in the conventional auto-changer disk player, many disks are stored in a rack, being set naked on their edges, and a desired disk is taken out by the clamping arms from among these many disks and placed on the turn table according to the playing instruction.
With the auto-changer disk player of this type, it is difficult for an operator to put a disk in or take it out from the rack because of the construction of the rack. Moreover, it is possible to damage the disk when taking it out from or returning it to the rack. Furthermore, the disk may be damaged by the clamping arms when the disk is being transferred between the turn table and the rack.